X-Rated
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: So long as we keep living up to what she can get from her X-rated reading material that'll do for me.


**X-Rated**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:-** Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** So long as we keep living up to what she can get from her X-rated reading material that'll do for me.

**Author's Note:- ** In answer to Gee's "Include" challenge to write a fic including a beautiful day, sun lounger, a secret, sangria/pimms, long grass &daisies, a dirty novel. Rated for sexual content enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

She's been lying in the garden, the bikini she only ever wears when she's sure the neighbours won't be staring out their windows, teasing me with its skimpiness. I know she knows I'm watching, she's positioned her **sun lounger** so that when I'm in my study trying to put together the song I want to play at open mike night this week she's directly in my eye line.

Today is a stolen day, we should be working but for the last week the criminal fraternity of Oxford seems to have decided to take a break. The station has that end of summer but not quite autumn haze hanging over it so we decided a midweek day off was called for. We shouldn't have taken the day off together, we try not to make it obvious that we're together when it comes to work but just this one it seemed worth it even if it is **our little secret**.

The fact that the temperature has soared today was an added bonus, it wasn't the forecast, we'd planned to spend a lazy day in bed enjoying some much needed quality time together. Once we opened the curtains and realised the sun was blazing and the temperature was in the high 20's it seemed a waste. So here I am sitting by my study window quietly strumming my guitar while she sips **Pimms** from the tall glass I prepared for her and reads in the sun.

I can't take my eyes off her. The way her skin glistens in the sun light and how her legs from her perfectly painted toe nails to the tops of her thighs hypnotise me is indecent. She truly is the most spectacularly beautiful woman I've ever known. The fullness of her lips, the exquisite line of her neck, the perfection of her breasts, the firm supple skin on her stomach and the fact it leads to the one part of her body that I know is kept solely for my eyes makes my pulse race. She looks like a screen goddess caught in repose, the carefully manicured portion of the lawn she's on is perfectly framed by the wild flower meadow she's cultivated around it. Amongst the **long grass, daisy** and wild flowers bees and butterflies hover like they are captivated by her beauty as well.

She's looking over her sunglasses at me now, those dark soulful eyes capturing mine as she crooks her finger and I already know what she has in mind. Taking the stairs two at a time I'm in the kitchen just as she comes through the patio doors. In seconds she's in my arms pinning me against the wall as she kisses me with a hunger that is taking my breath away.

"You, bed, now." She's shaken her head firmly at my statement. I don't know what's prompted her new desperation for me but I love it. How could I not when she's dropped the top of her bikini on the floor and is pushing my shorts down my legs so they've joined it. I'm completely caught up in the pace she's setting as I loosen the two knots on either side of her stomach and her bikini bottoms fall away. Lifting her onto the kitchen counter I pull her toward me my lips gravitating to her breasts as she leans back arching them toward me.

"Make love to me James no teasing, I need you inside me. Now." The need for me radiating from her eyes has sent a bolt of pure arousal to my length and I couldn't make her wait even if I wanted to. Sliding into her I can feel her readiness and it only heightens my need to please her, to do whatever it takes to feel her convulse around me, have her tremble in my arms and cry my name as her climax tears through her body and satisfies the need so clearly evident in her whispered instructions.

"Let go Jeanie, cum for me, let me feel it, you know how I love to feel you cum." My words are the final push she needed and suddenly my name is echoing around the walls of the kitchen in the way that never fails to send me careering over the edge with her. Before I had the privilege of making love to her for real hearing that sound fed my deepest fantasies and even now when I should be used to it the effect of it hasn't lessened it makes me explode every time.

"God that was fantastic." She's clinging to me her head buried in my shoulder as she fight to get her breath back and I can't argue with that assertion at all.

"You're absolutely right it was fantastic, and unexpected, where did that come from we've only been out of bed an hour!" Her soft laugh against my skin sends a further shiver down my spine, god what she can do to me with a single tiny action still astounds me.

"I was reading and well…..it's quite a He needed to make it up to her and that meant, at least as first, sleep definitely wasn't a option. He had stuff to do, if he couldn't help fix the mess he'd made he could make sure that by the time she got home she might just realise that it was worth it** racy novel** and I knew you were watching me. You know it doesn't take much to make me want you right there and then." The playful smile she gives before kissing me again says it all, The sun, the unexpected day off, her X-rated reading material combined to make another perfect moment in what is absolutely the most perfect relationship in the world, I can't say that I could have sat up stairs much longer without acting on the desire it was building in me so I'm not going to be bothered that she got their first.

"So did we match up to the steaminess of you book then?" She knows I'm teasing and the way she pauses as if considering shows me she is too,

"Oh yeah I'd say we gave Jily Cooper a run for her money. I think we could teach her a thing or two." Now that'll do for me, so long as we keep living up to what she can get from her X-rated reading material that'll do for me.


End file.
